Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4q+3(2q-9)}$
Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 4q + {3(}\gray{2q-9}{)} $ $ 4q + {6q-27} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {4q + 6q} - 27$ $ {10q} - 27$ The simplified expression is $10q-27$